epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Sunrise
Devil's_sunrise_5.png|NoLegs' Cat Toy in EBF5 Devil's Sunrise.png|Sword in EBF4 The Devil's Sunrise is a al sword available for Matt in , as well as one of the Cat Toys available for NoLegs in . Description Sword The Devil's Sunrise has a long silver blade with a red center, with many spikes and serrations along its edges. The guard is black, vaguely resembling a pair of bat wings, with a red gem in the center. The hilt is dark grey, with black details on either end and small red studs on the pommel. The Devil's Sunrise provides a great boost to both Accuracy and Evasion, but has mediocre offensive stats. It effectively is a sword focused on repeatedly casting Haunt (and therefore Curse); it has high Accuracy, counters with a high accuracy move as a result of Quick Slash, and will cast the multi-target Haunt with any Weapon-elemental skill. Over time, it will degrade the foe's defenses, resulting in an easy target for the other party members, especially Natalie due to the boost Curse gives to Judgement. Due to similarities in its design and origin, the Devil's Sunrise may be considered a counterpart to the Heaven's Gate. Cat Toy Unlike the first two appearances, the Devil's Sunrise in EBF5 is a Cat Toy for NoLegs. As such it is drastically different aesthetically speaking. It features a black sword with dark red hilt and cross-shaped blade (similar to Equilibrium) and a black shield that resembles either a demonic cat paw or a head with horns. The shield has a dark red "face" with two black markings resembling eyes and three protrusions on top, making it resemble the aforementioned shapes. The Devil's Sunrise is a potent yet balanced weapon that has strong stats at the cost of Evade and Magic Attack. It grants a very large boost to NoLegs' (third highest in the game) in exchange for a penalty. While this does drastically improve most of NoLegs' skills, it also weakens his healing skills. Defensively, it grants solid boosts to and at the expense of a minor penalty. While the Devil's Sunrise has a strong chance of inflicting , its offensive stats make it far better suited for all-out offense. The Devil's Sunrise provides resistances to , , and . It grants an immunity to all of these once maxed. The Devil's Sunrise drains (this function will later be associated with Rune Blade), which can be used to save on Ethers. However, it heavily penalizes Attack, which is the stat that the drainage-compatible skills depend on. * Attack: -30% * Defence: +10% * Magic Attack: +10% * Magic Defence: +10% : "Drains MP. Effect works with Attack, WindSlash and Legend." This game's Devil's Sunrise is vastly different from its last appearance, stats-wise. It also no longer drains MP. It can be acquired from the screen right to main Ashwood Forest entrance, specifically from the chest surrounded by lava. Thermal Boots are required to walk on the lava and get to the chest. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 6 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 1}} |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item41 = Bottled Darkness |item41number = 6 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 1}} Found inside a chest that drops after defeating GLOB, in a secret room in the Mystic Woods. Prior to the v2 update, it was found inside a chest in the Crystal Caverns after defeating the Crystal Hydra. * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 70% |lvl5ATK = 90% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl1MAG = -30% |lvl2MAG = -30% |lvl3MAG = -30% |lvl4MAG = -30% |lvl5MAG = -30% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Burn+Scorch |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Weak+Tired |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |BonusSkillPower = 80/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 35% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 45% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 4 |item32 = Shuriken |item32number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Shuriken |item42number = 3 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 5 |item52 = Beheaded Fallen |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Beheaded Fallen.png |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, maxed at 50% Holy resistance and resisted Dark (up to 50%) instead of Weaken/Tired. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 40% |lvl3ATK = 60% |lvl4ATK = 80% |lvl5ATK = 100% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Dark |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (100%) |BonusSkillPower = 80/3 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 4 |item32 = Shuriken |item32number = 4 |item41 = Dark Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Shuriken |item42number = 3 |item51 = Dark Rune |item51number = 2 |item52 = Dark Matter |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The Devil's Sunrise is a reference to the Devil's Sunrise in MapleStory. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Cat Toys Category:Matt Category:NoLegs